


The reunion we need

by Shatsan



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Guilt, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, Porn with Feelings, Post-Siberia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Survivor Guilt, post-Yamatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatsan/pseuds/Shatsan
Summary: Lara and Sam are finally reunited after destroying Himiko for once and for all. Much time passed and many things changed, except for one: their connection, their love.





	The reunion we need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710987) by [Revans_Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask). 



> Angst, emotions, angst and more emotions, plus a hint of more angst. Sorry. The story itself was inspired by the work A Moment of Peace written by Revans_Mask. Thank you! :)  
> I hope you guys will like it.

_She is safe, Sam is safe_.

Echoes in the young archaeologist's mind. It is somewhat like a medicine, a way to cease the aftershocks of worry rushing through every single fiber of her body. The love of her life is indeed safe by now, but she still can't fight the constant fear of losing her _again_ -she won't for a long time either.

But what does 'again' mean exactly? Lara doesn't know anymore. 'Again' is something she doesn't want to hear ever... again. 'Again' had been such a dangerous word recently; losing Sam during the shipwreck, losing her on Yamatai, then losing her by Himiko... _again_. But that will not happen _again_ , Lara Croft swears as she's watching the girl in her sleep. It will be kept, Lara hopes.

They're in the hospital, finally back in London. Sam had been treated in Germany and then was escorted home for a few days observation. She is in the bed, a thick bandage strecthing upon her abdomen where she'd stabbed herself during the fight with the Sun Queen. Doctors say she would be fine but Lara still doesn't trust them enough to just let Sam out of her sight. So she wouldn't go home for anyone's sake, only for a rushed shower and a little amount of food when Jonah changes her or the doctors are doing some observationLara is not allowed to see in any ways. Even when Sam's upset parents come, she stays bearing their arrogance. (So much for saving their daughter's life twice, right?)

For all the remainder time she sits there, talking with Sam when she's well enough to speak; otherwise she's the only one to talk, which Sam seems content to just listen to. She would talk about sweet nothings though; never on Earth would she mention Siberia, and she aches but bears her demons in order of saving Sam from any danger or worry. She guards her sleep and only then she dares to close her eyes, her hand never letting Sam's go though. She is the first one the filmmaker sees when she wakes up, whether from a deep slumber or a terrible nightmare. Then she would whisper soothings into Sam's ear and would hold her sobbing frame beneath her arms until she falls back asleep, carefully, as if being honoured by holding a treasure. In fact, Sam was the very most valuable treasure she's found ever in her life as an archaeologist.

Himiko is destroyed, locked into that mirror, chased far away from Sam -once and for all, Lara hopes. She watches her love and her heart warms at the ease she sees on Sam's face. It's _Sam's..._ not Himiko's. The voice that calls her name is also _Sam's._ So is the delicate hand holding her own, lacing fingers, squeezing, brushing along her skin. She would've never dared to hope, but they are finally reunited.

A few days later just like the doctors promised, Sam becomes able to go home. Lara cleaned up her flat for that purpose. Once it had been _theirs_ , bright and happy and comfortable, holding so much nice memory they've shared during the years of university and the aftermath. But now, and for the time Lara had to live there without her love, their small lovely home became a dark hole with the unbearable burden of pain and secrets. She considered taking Sam to the manor instead, but she thought that even though the flat wasn't the best place for peace anymore -or at least the time being-, it would be good for the girl to return into.

Maybe together they will bring life back into their home.

Getting rid of dust, dirt and rubbish, she also felt disgusted at how could she live an obsessed life like this. Maybe Ana was right -'trying to walk in daddy's shoes' was a waste, wasn't it? The Divine Source had been destroyed, all people still think of her is being 'another crazy Croft'. But one thing was not crazy, and it was _Trinity_. Lara knows her fight is not over, and she also knows that there's no way she could allow Sam to join her shit. Poor girl... _her_ poor Sam. She doesn't know anything and she won't know the reason of Lara's leaving either. Because Lara Croft is going to leave; she has to do it for their future, _for Sam._ Even if it means only she can live. The young archaeologist only hopes Sam could forgive her one day if things would end in the worst possible way.

For now, however, they are together, just like before Yamatai. Lara thinks she'd gotten enough time by beating Trinity in Siberia to gather herself together and to make sure Sam is going to be okay and hidden while she does what her duty includes.

They walk carefully on the stairs with Lara's support. When they enter, Sam's jaw drops and her lips begin to tremble. She presses her frame further into Lara and whispers. "It feels so painful yet so relieving."

The archaeologist wraps her arms around the filmmaker and presses a kiss into her hair, her nose lingering in the familiar smell as she says. "You're home."

She couldn't say anything else like 'Don't worry.' or 'Everything will be okay now.'; because none of them were true.

She feels Sam nod against her shoulder and then she lets her go and wander along the living room, looking through the walls nostalgically. Lara had taken everything of her recent researches away and hid them in the manor, so the apartment looked completely like before the afternoon when Sam had gone for a run and ended at the police. She watches as those delicate hands run along the walls once or twice, and once again she feels guilty when she remembers there were maps and articles hanging, each of them a telltale story of the dark mission against Trinity.

It was late when they got home, so they just unpack and go for a bath before heading to bed.

The filmmaker sits between her legs showing her back and they both sigh at the comfort of the warm water surrounding their bodies. But the real sensation is caused by each other. It's been a while they'd been like this and Lara is so overwhelmed by the feeling of her love's skin against hers that she almost forgets how to breathe. Sam's body is still so fragile and tiny and beautiful she can't believe her eyes -it's like the first time she got the chance to explore this glorious girl. So she treats Sam's skin like old, soft satine that's ready to fall apart like dust. She cleans the burden of Himiko's soul away and the way Sam relaxes into her touch almost makes her cry; she never on Earth would have thought that this could happen to her again.

"I missed this so much." Sam says and Lara just cracks a bitter smile while placing a kiss onto the nape of her neck with trembling lips. Currently it's like nothing happened ever, like there wasn't almost one and a half year separating them away.

"May I wash your hair, my darling?" She asks and when the filmmaker nods she carefully applies water with shampoo and begins her work. She massages Sam's scalp gently, trying to pour every lost day into this single innocent, perfect moment.

"You treat me as if I was made of sugar." Sam comments with her usual playful tone and it earns a heartful laugh from Lara. This was _her_ Sam.

"You _are_ made of sugar. I couldn't imagine any girl so sweet like you."

The filmmaker turns around beneath her legs and timidly wraps her hands around her middle. "Really?"

Lara melts at the hopeful glimpse in those grey eyes. Then her face disfigures with a frown as she asks. "What is that beautiful mind of yours thinking of?"

Sam blushes and looks away. "It... It's been so long, Lara, and I'm a mental mess that stabbed herself to chase an ancient demon out of her fucking head. I just-"

Lara cuts her off with a gentle kiss and they are both surprised that this is the very first kiss they shared ever since their reunion. Their lips move carefully, a bit afraid, yet it sends a thoudands of familiar eletric jolts down their spines. The archaeologist's fingers tangle into Sam's hair further and the other snakes around her waist, pulling her into her lap as she shifts her legs. They both gasp at the sudden and long forgotten contact of their centres, but they feel no need to deal with the tension yet. Lara only focuses on the goddess in her lap and the incredible taste of her soft, well-known lips, the touch of Sam's hands on her cheeks. For her -for both of them-, every kiss feels like the first but _this_ is something entirely different now; so unique, so magical, so unbelieveable that the young archaeologist tries to save every fraction of this moment for the incoming lonely days she's might going to spend away from her love again.

They pull away and all they can do is staring at each other with hooded eyes and light pants.

"Any doubts of my insane love towards you?" Lara husks out.

Sam laughs while shaking her head, some tears rolling down her cheeks. Lara reaches out to brush them away but her thumb leaves bubbles in its wake and the filmmaker laughs again while wipping her own cheeks with her clean hand. The sound of her laughter is so beautiful that the brunette wants to record it to just listen to it forever. Or the better way is to grab every opportunity to make her Sam laugh again and again -it seems like the word starts to get back into Lara's life.

With a truly _happy_ smile, the archaeologist starts to wash the shampoo away. As the girl in front of her sits there with her eyes closed, she gets some time to travel her eyes along this body she thought had been forgotten. The pale, soft skin, those delicate, cute breasts, the small waist and those hot hipbones she always worshipped so much. And then with goose bumps spreading through her body, a slight amount of heat rushes down into her core. However, she isn't planning on doing anything yet. Instead, she finishes washing her love's hair and they stay in the tube cuddled up until the water loses its kind warmth.

In the meantime Sam almost falls asleep and Lara doesn't have the heart to shake her up. So she carefully picks up her tired frame and gets a towel to dry her body. Holding her -which is easier right now due to the subtle loss of weight- and bringing her into the bedroom is child's play for the young brunette; the island, the months of workout and the time spent in Siberia made her so strong it's hard to believe. But everything has two sides, one being good where the other being terrible -her muscles are hardened, where her soul is torn apart.

Maybe Sam will heal her and may she will get her human being back.

The filmmaker is still half asleep when she carries her into the bed with the same careful attention; after all what Sam had been through, she's afraid she would break her like a fragile vase. They get settled under the covers, not really feeling the want to dress up, and they lay on their sides facing one and other.

Soon Sam's eyes flutter open. "Can't sleep?"

Lara nods with her eyes still fixated on the filmmaker's features in a viligant haze.

Sam chuckles and brings a hand to her cheek. "Maybe you should just switch off the lamp." She says with a hint of cheekiness and props herself on an elbow to lean over Lara and turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

But as the lights turn out and Lara finds herself in the gloomy dark, something is triggered in her mind that she can't really point her finger on yet. Sam pulls her closer and suddenly the fact that the other side of this bed doesn't remain empty anymore, makes her smile. Sam's body would be always the colder one and she would hiss when an icy fingertip touches her skin. This coldness, however, now _this_ seems really weird. She winces and Sam notices it.

She plants a lingering kiss onto her forehead. " _Please_ , Lara." She murmurs gently.

And then it clicks.

Memories of a gorgeous girl flood her mind that she would've never expected coming back again. She has red hair with braids, and a pair of eyes that is deep and green. She wears leather, furs, lace armor, and holds a bow. Sophia. Daughter of Jacob, the Prophet. She remembers the time they shared beneath the protection of the Geothermal Valley, after defeating Constantin and Trinity. She remembers how her hands massaged her weakened, tired muscles, and the way she asked Lara to take her. How soft breeze of forest air left small cold bites on her back, how the living green grass caressed her abdomen while she had been satistifying the woman. They called it 'a moment of peace'. An innocent attempt to seek comfort, to help each other forget about their problems.

In all of a sudden Lara starts panicking when she remembers the girl from Siberia and when she told her about Sam. Her breathing becomes erratic and the guilt forms a loop around her throat, threathening to choke her. And then she loses it, everything explodes inside of her. She hasn't cried for a long time because there wasn't time to deal with her losses, except for the worthless therapy sessions. Or... fair simply her stubborn british being just didn't _let_ herself get time for grieving. However, suddenly it all comes like a tidal wave and crashes her onto the rocks repeatedly. The loss of her friends from the Endurance, Roth, her failures, Jacob, the Divine Source, even Ana. Guilt of bringing them to Yamatai and causing their deaths, guilt of killing so much people, and the biggest guilt of how Sam had to suffer because of _her_. And after this all, she even cheated on her love in order of easing her own damn pain where Sam was coping with a demonic ancient queen inside of her head. She feels like a miserable rat.

Tracks of sleepiness quickly disappear from Sam's features. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

 _Her_ voice makes it so much worse. A pained, suffering sob erupts in Lara's throat and now she cries in a way she never had. She clings into Sam's body -it's a selfish move, she thinks- and buries her head into her chest, trying to listen to her heartbeat but only hearing her own desperate cries. She can't even stay strong enough to support the love of her life.

"Forgive me, Sam, please." She begs and begins to repeat it several times, her voice breaking and becoming weaker with each word. "Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me..."

"Lara-" She knows this tone.

"No, Sam, it's only my fault and you should be tossing me away... but please d-don't. I'm being so bloody selfish but please stay with me. Darling, you're my world but I don't deserve the slightest bit of you." The last part is only a weak breath. "Please... Don't leave me even though you should."

Piercing light fills the room when Sam turns the lamp back on, and Lara has no clue whether it's worse that now she sees her face or it was better to stay in the safe darkness.

"Why on Earth would I leave you?" Sam asks softly. "You saved my life twice. You've been basically there for me for years. If there's one thing I know is that I love you more than it's healthy."

"B-But-"

Sam grabs her cheeks roughly and turns her head to meet hers. However, before she could open her mouth Lara shakes her head beneath her hands.

"I'm a bloody liar!" She starts a bit louder and lets out a ragged sigh at the realization of what she is going to say actually; she closes her eyes, too much in dread to look at her while admitting her sin. "I slept with someone because I was stressed and I also missed you." Her voice is so small now she thinks Sam didn't even hear it; but despite her secret hope, she did.

However, what she didn't expect is the softness she sees in her love's expression.

"I don't care." Sam says after a short silence but it doesn't convices Lara no matter how badly she wants it to.

Her lips tremble. "B-But-"

Sam's hold on her cheeks tightens as she brings her face closer, revealing the tears she has too. "No. More. Buts." She says sternly but then softens. "I _love_ you Lara Croft, soon-to-be world-famous archaeologist and the sexiest, most badass and caring and amazing woman I've ever met and the only fucking one I will ever be able to love. That girl was lucky to have you in such a desperate state because otherwise she wouldn't have gotten you ever, unless you stopped loving me." She pauses at that to study Lara's face; hers is struggling with crying and it drives Lara crazy. But then she nods seemingly to herself and continues confidently, to the brunette's relief.

"That would've been acceptable too... much time passed in uncertanity and loneliness, but you just said nothing changed and I believe you. That's why I don't even need to say shit like 'it's okay' or 'I'm not angry'. So I am _not_ going anywhere, and I _know_ you won't either."

_Oh Sam you don't know anything._

The thought makes Lara want to die. The guilt storms through her being like nothing ever had, and now she loses the present completely.

"You can't be real." She whispers with a bunch of new tears and reaches out to grab at Sam's sides, pulling her flush against her own body.

"Lara, I _am_ -" But it's cut off by a full forced kiss. Lara has to know her fears are not true.

"I need to _feel_ you." She whimpers almost in agony, between rough kisses. "I need to make sure you're _here_." She bites on Sam's bottom lip as if testing the living flesh. "I need to know you're still _mine_."

"Always." Is all the filmmaker husks out softly before she flips themselves over and gets under Lara. The archaeologist keeps kissing her love, still overwhelmed by the long-missed feeling of those lips on her own. She has never kissed anyone else; except for the pity fuck with Sophia. But she won't crave any other lips more than Sam's, and never had either. The filmmaker returns the wildness, and eagerly accepts her tongue, teeth almost knocking in the desperate process. Their hands at the meantime are roaming everywhere, and the way they re-explore each other's curves is so relieving that they even slow down for a brief moment in order of focusing on that. However, neither of them plan on being slow or gentle. They just need this as it is; to claim the other, to recall the nights they spent together, to remind each other of being needed, loved, craved, missed.

Lara pulls away only to continue on her love's collarbones, kissing and sucking and biting like an animal. Sam cries out with pained pleasure and so does Lara when she rakes her nails along her back, reaching old and new scars as well. The archaeologist's muscles tense as she moves downer and her breasts brush along Sam's stomach. But before she could flick a tongue over a hardened nipple, two hands jerk her back into another raging kiss.

"No teasing." Sam hisses and before she even finishes her sentence Lara feels her leg pressing up into her center and starting a quick pace in an instant.

She moans and buries her head into her love's neck. "Fuck!"

Sam chuckles between heavy pants. "Yeah that's what I'm doing babe."

"Then do it properly." Lara grunts and reaches for Sam's hand to guide it towards herself. "Get the pain away." The desperate word 'please' ends in a low growl when Sam pulls her leg back and finally touches her, making the archaeologist jerk her hips desperately. Her wish comes true, and those soft digits are quickly pressed into her clit hard, making her release a new amount of her juicies.

She isn't resting either; despite Sam's forbid, her head dips down onto the filmmaker's chest and takes a nipple in her mouth just as she planned earlier. Sam doesn't seem to stop her now, her groans even grow louder, let alone when Lara's fingers also find their way to her folds, pushing in two fingers.

"God, Lara!" She calls out in pure pleasure, twitching at the sudden contact. Their rythym starts fast, and wouldn't stop for anything. They are rough, angry, sad and needy. They are angry at the world that got them separated for over a whole year, leaving them in uncertanity, agony, dread and pain. Now that pain, however, is turned into insane pleasure. Lara nibbled at Sam's nipple and Sam pinches Lara's clit, both screaming and probably having tears already.

They are not quite used to this kind of lovemaking though, and Lara is afraid in fact -afraid of herself being so rude to the love of her life, no matter how they both enjoy it in their own weird ways. Lara always used to be gentle with the filmmaker, savoring every moment they spent in this most intimate way people could connect. Taking their time. She would only kiss or graze her teeth along Sam's skin, no biting, even when they are close to the high. She would look into her eyes to show how right and good it feels, and she would take Sam feeling honoured to take a goddess like her, whether touching or tasting her. And Sam would love everything about this treatment too, she would look at her gratefully, completely in awe of having someone caring about her so much like Lara. Also, she would repay the favor eagerly.

Their first rough sex was after _Yamatai_.

It had been fair simple, yet it left a significant mark in their lives. They both were suffering by fresh nightmares and panic attacks; especially Lara. They almost forgot the meaning of 'care' or 'happiness', even though they were here for one and other, together to cope with the traumas. However, it was such a hard thing to do that they just got tired of suffering and decided to choose something else than just the worthless attempts of kissing and whispering soothing nothings into each other's ear. And the only way they could build a wall to block their demons, was practically fucking the pain away.

And here they are doing this again, and Lara feels sad about being weak -because running off and sweeping their problems under the safe carpet of sex, is a huge weakness in Lara's opinion. But she can't help herself, and neither can Sam. They just need this. At least for now, Lara hopes.

With an intense yet unreadable gaze, Sam looks at her right in the eye. The pool inside that white pach is _black_ with lust, pupils dilated and leaving that grey, darkened ring so thin it seems like there's nothing but coal. It's like when Himiko's soul took over her body, and Lara stiffens with sudden fear as she remembers the picture. For a brief moment she even believes it's the Sun Queen who came back, but that uneasy thought disappears quickly when her love glances at her lips and licks her own before leaning up to kiss her, continuing along her sharp jawline with bites, as if skin was forbidden to be kissed.

"Fuck I can't tell enough times how much I love this jaw of yours." The filmmaker seems too srubborn and hypnotized to let that beloved structure of flesh and bone so her voice only comes out as a muffled whimper.

They are working up one and other in a desperate, wild way. High pitched moans, furious groans and grunts fills the silence, making a high difference with the soft sounds of skin moving against skin, cloth brushing against heated bodies. Hands move in and out and they ocassionally grab at the sheets with iron grip, nails scratch and dig into skin, teeth leave angry bites that will definitely keep talking about this night in the morning -if not for their entire lives. Lara screams quietly when Sam catches her bottom lip and makes blood free to seep from the swollen flesh. They don't care though, because the glorious peak, the very top of this insane pleasure slowly gets in sight, bringing stars in both of their visions.

Lara only curls a finger and gives a last hard suck to her nipple before Sam comes shaking, screaming her name like a prayer. In the process she presses her fingers into the brunette further, reaching a completely new depth Lara thinks. They push each other to the high together and their muscles tense for long long moments as several waves of their shared climax wash over their hot bodies. However, Lara is completely silent, only gapes slightly and frowns with pleasure written all over her face; she's so overwhelmed that she can't even make a single sound but press on Sam's clit harder and twist the sheets beneath her pale fingers. After a while that almost seems a whole minute, she collapses on her love and they keep panting and shaking heavily with the aftershocks.

More than a year passed, and they still had the fire and the desire. And now it created a wonderful, undescribeable feeling inside of their chests that was just swelling and swelling until it threathened to lift them up in the sky. Overwhelming happiness beside pain.

Lara almost blacks out as she lays on top of Sam with her head buried into the crook of her neck. They're both numb for several minutes, just being there splashed out, tangled together and bathing in each other's heat. However, the first thing the brunette notices after getting her consciousness back is pain, tiredness, and the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. With the last stocks of her power she rolls beside Sam and looking over her she frowns guiltily at the sight of her skin full of scratches, bites and bruises; even patches of the blood from her own bitten lip.

Eventually the filmmaker also calms down from her climax and opens her eyes, gazing at Lara. Then with a faint smile she pulls the archaeologist closer and snuggles up to her, her head resting on Lara's chest and an arm thrown across her stomach. Lara winces at the cold contact of Sam's wet hair, but the feeling of her fingertips caressing the scar on her side eases her nerves. She remembers how her own body looks like by now; she wishes she couldn't. Usually after sex they would laugh, kiss, talk and cuddle, sometimes for hours; ocassionally they would even get horny again and go for another loving round. But after these times, they would just lay beside one and other in silence, just like now. Rough, furious, angry sex will never fix their souls like lovemaking does, it only 'gets the pain away'. Unlike the times they spent _loving_ each other, these times were about _time_ ; to find their peace in the fastest possible way in order of keeping themselves sane and away from pain.

Lara hopes it will get better someday; when her fight is over, when the burden falls down her shoulders entirely.

It takes long before they start talking.

"Now we match." Sam chuckles bitterly while still drawing soothing circles around Lara's main scar, meaning her own on the stomach. Hers will fade with the time though.

"I'm sorry we have to. I'm sorry for all that I've done wrong." Is all Lara can croak out from the lack of speaking, not bothering to cover her guilt. During she grabs at the covers and pulls them over themselves, each move bringing sleep closer and closer and making the fresh love wounds all over her body tingle with subtle waves of pain.

She trembles, and not because of coldness. Sam shifts to look up at her, sleepiness and worry obviously hiding in her eyes and voice, too. "Sweetie, just relax. This shit is over whether you think it was your fault or not. We're here and we're just like the day we met."

The archaeologist can't help but get lost in those eyes that now went back into their commom form, the cold color of grey and black radiating warm care. But she can't be at ease either, no matter how true Sam's words seem. They aren't. Soon she has to continue fighting with Trinity, fighting for the future of the love of her life.

When she doesn't say anything, Sam asks. "Shall I take care of you once again?" She gently slides her hand towards her stomach as if giving a hint.

Despite how badly she misses those soft ocassions of sex, Lara shakes her head during the last moments she spends with her eyes opened. "Just marry me." She murmurs subconsciously before sleep finally takes over her.

* * *

 

_It wasn't a dream._

Lara wakes up from her slumber with a sharp intake of breath, dread spreading inside of her when her arm instantly jolts sideways to find the cold side of the bed. However, it is not empty anymore as she was supposed to feel it... also, her hand meets another bare skin and she winces with a mixture of surprise, relief and déja vu. The archaeologist squeezes her eyes shut once again as an attempt of fighting the crying, and then she shifts onto her side. What she sees is so wonderfully magical it takes her breath away and brings the tears back.

_It truly was not a dream._

Sam lays there with her head propped onto an elbow. She's not bothering to fix the blanket that's only half covering her naked frame, but she basically seems much more interesred in watching Lara. When they lock gazes, she smiles and takes Lara's hand that's lying on her middle. Their fingers lace gently and Lara squeezes the living flesh tightly as if testing her own senses -none of them is dead, and this universe is _real._

"Are you okay?" Sam asks softly, meaning the weird way she woke up a few moments ago.

"I've been waking up alone for so long." Lara whispers weakly but pauses while she tries to stop her tears, obviously failing. "I bloody missed you. T-That's all." Is all she can press out.

Sam cracks a brief, bittersweet smile. "So did I."

The brunette looks through the fresh hickeys all over Sam's exposed skin once again before she reaches out and pulls her love into her body just to feel her. One day, when she makes sure they are safe, it will be natural again. They won't have a single worry about this insane world... Lara hopes.

"Promise me we will stop having this insane thing." Lara says guiltily as she runs a finger across a bruise laying on that glorious skin, herself hissing when Sam slightly winces into the subtle touch. She doesn't dare to look at her yet. "I hate the fact that hurting each other gives us pleasure." She mutters with a hint of disgust.

"It's just a tool of easing pain, y'know that. But we'll heal." The filmmaker answers and reaches up to Lara's face to brush her tears away. "I'm here. There's never gonna be a single day waking up without my stupid face watching you like a psycho."

Lara laughs while burying her head into Sam's neck for a moment, a bunch of new tears sliding down her face again. "God, I missed your crazy jokes too."

They just stay there still tangled into each other, getting used to the long-forgotten yet familiar and amazing feeling again.

"Yes." Sam says suddenly but Lara doesn't understand right away. But then the filmmaker leans into a loving kiss and chukles. "I'll marry you. I so fucking want to marry you."

And for a brief moment Lara _forgets_ about pain, guilt, and uncertain future.


End file.
